


In Which Keith and Lance Talk About Feelings

by UltimateisUltimate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #takebackklance, M/M, but i dont really care, honestly this had probably been written many times by different people, im so happy i finished this, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateisUltimate/pseuds/UltimateisUltimate
Summary: "You're not-" A horrible thought came the pilot. "It's me isn't it?""Is what you?""I'm the reason you left."





	In Which Keith and Lance Talk About Feelings

To be completely honest, Lance didn't hate Keith. Never had. Sure, Keith was....kinda dense, but he was good guy, and Lance likes him. Which was why he was absolutely horrified once he got wind of Keith's little "stunt".

So here they were, standing in a part of the castle where no one would find them. Lance stared Keith down, waiting for Keith to say something, anything, to defend himself. Keith did no such thing, only glancing at the floor, at wall, the ceiling, anywhere that wasn't Lance. His arms were crossed, hugging himself. Frankly, it was frustrating. Here Lance was, trying to communicate, to get Keith to tell him what's wrong, and Keith wasn't doing anything.

"Keith," he finally said. Keith jumped, finally looking at Lance. "Keith, what the quiznack happened out there?"

Keith held Lance's stare. "What I had to do."

"So killing yourself?" Lance's voice raised. "How is THAT going to help anyone!?"

"We HAD to take that shield down Lance! What was I supposed to do, sit there and watch everyone blow up!?"

"I sure didn't want you to _die_ for it!"

"Voltron and the rebels are more important than one life, Lance!"

Lance was taken aback. Where the heck did Keith learn this mindset?

"Keith," he said, "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going with me."

"Ke-"

"I get it okay? I was stupid and reckless and I shouldn't have done it. If I wanted to get lectured, I would've went to Shiro."

"Well too bad tough guy, cause I'm not done. You're staying right here, and you're answering my questions."

Keith glared back at him. "No."

_"No!?"_

"I'm a big boy, I don’t need to answer your questions, mom."

(Lance missed this, bickering with Keith till they were both pissed off and annoyed and they left each other alone. But this time, he couldn't storm off, or Keith will leave and...and...get himself killed..)

"This is your _life_ Keith! You could've _died!"_ Lance shouted, "You _would've_ died! If it wasn't for Mr. Luscious Hair, we-...we..." His throat tightened. "I could've lost you."

Keith's eyes widened (was it..was it from the I? Lance cursed himself), before looking down. "I'm...I'm sorry Lance. I won't do it again."

_(Lie.)_

"Okay."

Keith made a move to leave.

"Come back." A whisper, not meant to heard.

Keith jolted, stopping in place. He turned back to Lance. "What?"

"I..." Lance made his voice clearer, louder, "Come back. To us, to Voltron."

Keith sighed. "Lance...I can't. The Blade needs me-"

"We need you."

"Lance-"

"No, explain this to me. There are _hundreds_ of them-"

"Thousands, actually."

"Exactly Keith! There's so many of them, you're not needed there!"

"I'm not needed here either," Keith retorted.

"What're you-"

"There are 5 lions, you need 5 paladins. No more, no less. I have no reason to be here, Lance, other than to say hello. I'm useless here."

"You're not-" A horrible thought came the pilot. "It's me isn't it?"

"Is what you?"

"I'm the reason you left."

Lance seemed to hit the nail on the head, because Keith's eyes turned into saucer plates as he sputtered. "W-what! No! No no no! That's not it at all!"

"Don’t lie to me Keith."

"I'm not-"

"You are," Lance interrupted. The pieces were finally starting to come together. "I came to you, to talk about my insecurities. Once I did that, you started to distance yourself." Keith looked panicked, almost pained, but Lance kept going, "You haven't even touched Red since Shiro came back. I didn't get it at first. I thought it was because of the Blade."

"It was," Keith spoke up, "..in part."

"Yeah, I get now," Lance said, "But I don’t get why. Surely you don’t care about my feelings that much."

Keith seemed offended by that remark. "I've always cared about your feelings."

Ignoring the heat rising up in his cheeks, Lance responded, "I appreciate it, but when comes to war, my emotions about driving a war ship should be last in your mind."

"And yet, you want me to come back."

"Of course! I-you're a better pilot than me." _(I miss you)_

Keith shook his head. "Lance no. You're way better than me. I mean, Red _called_ to you, I had to get thrown out into space in order for him to let me in."

"That doesn’t make your worth any less, You're my friend, Keith. I-we want you back."

"I can't Lance."

"Why?"

"I just-can't."

"Why!?"

"I. Can't."

"I want an answer Mullet."

"Yeah? Well too bad. Cause I don't have to." Keith pulled up his hood.

Lance grabbed him. "So what? I can tell you my insecurities, but you can't even be bothered to tell me what you got up your butt?"

"Why can't you drop it!?"

 _"BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST YOU!"_ Lance shouted. He could feel tears well up in eyes. He quickly blinked them away (nuh-huh. There was no way he gonna cry in front of Keith. His pride wouldn't allow it). And as Keith gaped back at him, Lance realized what he just said. "I mean...um.. We almost lost you, yeah. We. Us. Voltron."

"Lance..." Keith closed his mouth. Then opened. Closed. Open. Close.

Lance let go of Keith's wrist. Wiped his sweaty palms before remembering he was still in his armor.

"Well...um.." Lance fumbled for words (Keith _certainly_ wasn't helping with that, still opening and closing his mouth like a freaking guppy).

How was this the moment that stunned them both into silence? How did Lance slip that I in a second time? Why can't he think of anything to say? Why was his face all warm again? When did Keith's face get so red?

"Lance? Keith?" Hunk. That was Hunk. Which meant his time was up.

Hunk popped into the room. "What are you guys doing in here? You've been gone a whole varga!" He turned to Keith. "Kolivan needs you, dude."

"Oh! Um." Keith glanced between Lance and Hunk before making a move to the door. "Thanks Hunk." Keith put his hand on the doorway. He stopped. "Hey...Lance?"

Lance swallowed. "Yeah?"

"I'll um..." Keith rubbed his thumb against the side of his pointer. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Okay. Sure."

Keith nodded, heading out while the door closes behind him.

Once Keith was gone, Hunk turned to Lance. "Dude, what's with you and Keith?"

"It's nothing Hunk. Keith just can't handle my greatness," Lance said, attempting to save face. It seemed to have worked, since Hunk backed off and escorted him out of the random castle room.

But no matter how hard Lance tried, he couldn't chase away the nasty feeling in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> it took 84 years but i finally wrote a klance. good on me.


End file.
